Cheif to Slave
by Captain Noya
Summary: Ralph has been finally captured by the savages of the island. What do they want from him? What will they do? All he can do is wait and find out. JackxRalph


Chief To Slave

I do not own book. This has guy-to-guy action of course. So if you do not like the pairing of Ralph and Jack, then leave now. If not…continue. And I hope you will enjoy.

* * *

**Chief To Slave**

I don't know how it happened or how it ever got started. But what I can tell you is that I was just at the beach, working on the few shelters that were left from the last attack. It was only a matter of time that _they_ soon came out of nowhere, without a warning and captured me like they did with the others.

They weren't always like this. They were once human just like me, but the island soon changed that. Soon changed their attitude and the way they thought. It started a week ago when Jack decided to start his own so-called tribe. It was that same week when he killed poor Simon and my only friend…Piggy. Along that week when we started to grow weaker by the days, they would sneak over at night when everyone was asleep, mostly the time when we least suspect it, and that was when they took their chance to attack and take one of the last Bigluns I had and soon the Littluns one by one. It was only a matter of time when all that was left was I. But what caught me really off guard was that they attacked me during the day. Guess they couldn't wait anymore or that it was pointless to attack at night anymore since I was the last one.

It was a long and exhausting walk to castle rock. They weren't gentle one bit but hell, they were savages after all. Not human anymore. And why would they be gentle with a new prisoner. It was when he reached Castle Rock that they let go of my now red arm, making me collapse on my face as I tried to regain my breath, feeling a little relief that they finally let me go. They were rough…I could tell by how tight they gripped my arm. And they weren't afraid or regretful that they were. Without looking up I could hear the savages yelling up to the others, asking for permission to enter inside. Once that was granted, two of the savages took hold of both of my arm, gripping harder then before as they yanked me back to my feet as they dragged me into the cursed fortress of the Savages.

It wasn't all that long till we reached a dark cave. I didn't see anyone in there. So I guess it was some prison base of some sort that they created. The two boys dragged me over to a wall covered with vines and other some sort of plants. Placing me face forward to the vegetated covered rock they tied both my arms and legs down. Arms rose high over my head, making me reach and feet planted firmly on the ground. No way to escape. Now I can see why they made this their prison room. After awhile and when they were satisfied with their work I could hear the two boys give each other high fives and then march themselves out of the room laughing and leaving me in the dark…alone. But I couldn't complain, I was glad they left. The only thing that was bothering me was trying to get my mind wrapped around the idea of me being caught and imprisoned in the God forsaken place.

As time rolled by a small sigh escaped my lips as I rested my head against the soft green vines, closing my eyes as I tried to calm down. How much I long for all of this to be some sort of nightmare and that I will wake up in any minute, laugh, and go on with my daily duties. But I know that wont come true anytime soon, and that this will be a nightmare that I will not be waking up anytime soon. As I stood there lost in my own thoughts I wasn't aware that a newcomer has entered the cave as well. It was soon that I came aware of this person was when I felt his hands go tight around my neck, making me gasp as I felt my heart jump in alarm and my eyes widen as I gave a small struggle. At my attempt to try and get away from his grasp I could hear a deep chuckle rumble deep in the boy's throat as he kept his grasp around my neck, not wanting to let go. "Glad to see you again _Chief_." The voice greeted with a mocking laugh as he drew himself closer to me, loosening his grip around my neck a little bit more. Taking my small chance I turned my head a little bit slowly to get a small view of this stranger. I gasped a breath, eyes widening as I recognized the face and black tussled hair behind me.

_Roger!_

I forced myself not to try and roll my eyes so much towards the other biglun. "Hello Roger…good to see you too." I growled, not really meaning what I was saying towards the sadist. He was the LAST person I wanted to see right now. Roger just laughed again as he leaned closer, chin resting on my chin and his breathe right at my ear. I had to resist myself to keep my shivers of displeasure under control. I didn't want to entertain him or things would just become from bad to worst.

As I stood there, feeling Roger's hot breath against my neck I could also hear the clanking noise of a wooden stick being dragged from one spot towards the spot where we were. That was when my sense began to become aware. I had a feeling, no, actually KNEW that it wasn't just a wooden stick but a spear that the boys here always carried around. Before I could protest I could feel Roger take a step back away from me and replaced with the feeling of the sharp end of the spear being placed on my back. I started chew on my tongue, fighting back from letting out a panicked cry. I knew that is mainly what he wants, so I had to use all my will power to keep it under control.

"It must suck ass to be Chief one moment and a slave the next huh?" Roger asked me, taunting me a bit as he then started to pierce the spear into my back slowly, feeling a trickle of blood trailing down my back. I tensed up, face in a painful cringe as I bit down harder on my tongue, not wanting to let out one ounce of a cry. I will NEVER give in into this bastard. Not wanting him to see my face I quickly dug my face into the vines, hiding my pained tears as he kept digging his spear in my back, drawing more blood as Roger giggled with glee at the sight. But I can tell that he was disappointed that I haven't cried out yet in pain, begging for mercy. So I knew he would do whatever in his power to keep going till he gets his satisfaction.

It was when I finally thought I would give in and cry out in pain, that a new voice came in and interrupted Roger's fun. "ROGER! WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" The new voice yelled in anger towards Roger. Roger paused, face now showing of pure anger as he drew back his spear, turning his head slightly towards the entrance of the cave. Doing the same thing I turned my head as well, slowly till I finally met with a familiar figure that I used to call friend. Used to before he planned to kill everyone.

Jack stood there, starring at both of us but his eyes stayed on Roger, glaring at him as his eyes flamed with pure anger. "What. The hell. Are you doing Roger…" He said once again, pausing at almost each word as his anger showed through thickly. Roger held his spear high, lifting his chin up a bit so he wouldn't show fear. "I was just having my fun Chief. Can't a boy have his fun?" he protested with a smirk, a menacing smirk that almost caused me to cringe, but I only quickly looked away from it. I can hear Jack sigh at this, but you can still feel that angry vibe just spilling everywhere. "You have Samneric for that. If you want fun, go to them. Ralph is mine." He threatened. Roger sighed but I heard no words of protest come from his lips. It was then that I started to relax when I heard his footsteps leave the cave, now just leaving Jack in there instead. One problem gone, but another gained.

Just when I thought Jack would leave too I heard his footsteps approach me and his arms wound around my waist. I tensed up, but I dared not speak. I never want to say one word to this other boy ever again, not after what happened. I have vowed to that. "I can't believe he made such a mess…and on what's mine too." He whispered in my ear as I felt his hands go over my back, which was now covered in my blood. I gasped in pain as I felt my face flush red in anger and embarrassment. Why was he touching me like that? And why does he speak like that like I'm a _thing_? I want to yell at him and scream, but I don't plan on breaking my vow. So all I could do was stand there and send as much as an angry vibe as I can towards him. I felt his hands go from my back to my waist and hip, down to my bottom. Wait…was…was he GROPING them!? With that, I couldn't take it anymore and I started to struggle a bit. But that just made Jack laugh at me. "What…you don't like being touched there?" He asked me as he tightened his hold on my butt cheeks. I let out a gasp but dared not speak. I wont, I will never.

Taking it that I wont speak he gave up waiting as his hands traveled forward instead of going farther down. "How bout…here?" He asked as his hands were now at my front and was now grasping my member tightly. This caused me to scream at this sudden contact. That was IT! I can't let this go on anymore. So…I had to break my vow. I whipped my head around and glared at him. "Get your grimy hands OFF me you low life SAVAGE!!" I yelled, letting all my anger towards him release. Jack just stood there, and as I looked into his eyes I could see shock, but that only lasted a second because then menace replaced its spot. "Ah…. so he speaks now." He teased with a smirk as he leaned his face so close to mine. I rolled my eyes now as I moved my head away from his, now facing the wall. "Yea, I speak. Thought I would be some mumbling idiot? No! Now…just take your fucking hands off me and let me go! I don't see why I would be any use? I wont join your stupid fucking tribe!" I yelled as I started to struggle again. Jack heaved a frustrated sigh as he wrapped his arms tight around my waist and pushed me against the wall, making my struggle seize. I let out a gasp as the breath left my lungs as I was pushed tightly between the wall and him. "Hey…calm down. And I don't plan on letting you go…you are a lot of use to me…" He whispered in my ear. I shivered but dared not let this get me distracted. "And what the hell is that suppose to mean?" I growled. Before I could speak any further I felt his hand grasp my chin, turning it around and forcing his lips against mine.

He…he was KISSING me! This just caused me to struggle more but I found it difficult with his body pressed so close to mine. I tensed up, trying not to let him continue kissing but he just wouldn't stop. His lips opened and closed on mine and a few times I could feel his teeth nibbling on my bottom lip. He's a guy but…why does he make me feel like I didn't care. He's an enemy…but why does he make me want to kiss him more. A groan rose from my throat and paused my lips as I opened my mouth slightly. But this was all Jack needed. Because with one slick move, his tongue dove right into my mouth, exploring every spot and fighting with my own tongue. I tried to fight right back but it only seemed that Jack was the more dominant one. He pulled back slowly as he looked down at me with sparkling blue eyes. I looked back, but my eyes were only half open as I was slowly recovering from the sudden rough kiss. I heard a chuckle. "I thought you hated me."

"I do."

"Then why you kiss me back?"

"The real question is why you kissed ME."

"…Because I've always wanted to kiss you…and many other things."

"What things?"

But before I could ask any further question of that, Jack turned me back around, eyes towards the wall as I felt Jack's hands work on my pants. I blushed deeply as I turned around. "H-hey…what…what are you doing?" I stumbled, almost afraid to find out. He lifted his head, eyes looking at me and he turned my face back around. "Just shut up and enjoy." He hushed me as I felt my pants drop to the floor, leaving my bottom open and bare. I felt my whole face flush red. "Jack…Jack stop this what the hell…" I was then cut off as I felt Jack press hard against me. "I said shut the fucking up!" He yelled as his nails dug in my shoulders, trying to send the message deep to my mind. Cringing I kept my mouth close, not wanting to get to Jack's bad side and have him kill him like he did to his other two friends. Hearing another pair of pants fall to the floor I then came to full realize of what he was about to do. Was he really going to do that? And I mean…HOW could he do that? And…

I couldn't continue in my thoughts when I suddenly felt his fingers intrude my asshole. "AH SHIT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I leaned my forehead against the wall, eyes closing as I tried to push all the pain away. But I found that very hard. Jack just growled as he had his two fingers continue to dig further in and doing a scissor like motion. "Stop being tense damn it. Relax or you'll bring more fucking pain to yourself. Unless you want that…" He said with a deep frustration as he continued. I gave a small whimper but tried to relax, not wanting to bring more pain among myself.

After awhile he finally pulled his fingers away and the empty space was now replaced with his erected member. I gasped, arching a bit as I tilted my head back a bit as I felt him dig deeper within me. His lips met with the bare skin on my neck as I felt his fangs dig into my skin, causing me to gasp even more as he drove deeper and deeper within me. It was then when I felt he couldn't go any deeper he pulled back quickly and then thrust right back in as hard as possible. I screamed in pain but that only soon passed when he continued and that pain soon became something very pleasurable. I felt his own hands grasp my own erection as he started to thrust it as well as he kept digging himself deep within me along like a deep rhythm.

I was the first to cum, and it didn't take that long for Jack to be the next one. I breathed deeply, leaning against the wall as Jack finally released his hold from my member and wrapped his arms around my waist, keeping himself deep inside of me as he trailed kisses along my neck, a few times biting down to give me love marks. When I thought he would never leave he pulled back, pulling away so fast that I felt I would collapse on the floor like a lifeless doll if it wasn't for the ropes. As I dangled there I heard Jack gather his pants and place them back on and head to the mouth of the cave. He paused, but I didn't dare look at him. I was to weak and to embarrassed. "Your useful Ralph. Because you are going to be my slave for now on. So get used to that fact, because you wont be leaving any time soon." He replied to me almost sounding like a warning.

That was when everything in my world went black.

* * *

Well, that is the end of the fic. What do you think? I hoped you all liked it and please review.


End file.
